


Unconventionality

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S2 AU.</p><p>"It isn't you. That isn't you, Isaac. You're here. With me. And I'll always be here with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventionality

He looks at the painting for a very long moment, looking at a painting of his life that did not exist in this universe, but another one. He knew that there were other dimensions; Hiro had told him, and everyone else as well. He and Adam traveled through many of them, after all, so he was very familiar with them. Even though it wasn't _his_ life, it was still _him_ and to see himself with his head split open like that...

He starts as he feels a sudden hand on his shoulder and turns around to see a concerned face looking back at him. He didn't see him come in, but that was far from usual as the man could turn _invisible_ , after all.

"You alright, Isaac?" He glances at the painting before turning back to look at the painter. "It isn't you. That isn't you, Isaac. You're here. With me. And I'll always be here with you." Isaac leans into the kiss that follows with a feel of desperation.

He _needed_ this. Needed the invisible man so very much. He wondered if he'd end uplike the other version of himself if he didn't have the man in front of him. The invisible man had come along with HRG one day, so many months ago, when he had called the Company, telling them that he had painted some pictures that they needed to see.

It hadn't been long after that first meeting that they had ended up kissing each other hungrily, Isaac getting taken hard against the wall. It was a whirlwind, but there were also softer moments too and he had fallen in love with the older man and he knew it was reciprocated. But he still never tired of hearing the words.

They pull back, having to take in a few deep breaths, breathless from their always intense kissing.

"I love you, Claude." he said hoarsely.

Claude smiles at him; a smile which made his heart skip a beat everytime he saw it; because he knew it was just for him.

"I love you too."

They may have had an unconventional love, but he had seen the alternative and wouldn't trade the love of the invisible man for anything in the world; this one or any other.

 


End file.
